


Echoing Empty

by Dragonwithatale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e18 Coda, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mindbreak, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, i'm genuinely slapping this up to avoid it becoming a longfic, i'm know i know i'm the worst but seriously this is entirely on brand, so uh... it don't end happy, time for more shapeshifter hijinks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale/pseuds/Dragonwithatale
Summary: Post 15x18 confession - the Empty plays with Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/The Shadow | The Cosmic Entity (Supernatural)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Echoing Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troubleseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/gifts).



> I accidentally blathered this into a friend's dm because the notion has been gnawing at my brain since the episode aired (in between happily squeaking that IT'S CANON AHHHHHH)

It's silent, all black and quiet and empty and the only thing Cas has to hold on to is the flame in his core repeating "I love you" over and over again. It's enough to light the world; or at least, that's how it seems. 

The quiet creeps in eventually, echoing with all the things Dean said that weren't "I love you", that were never that. His love doesn't fade but the warmth does, guttering. 

It comes to him then, with his face and his gentle green eyes and that soft smile, every dream of rescue come to life. A desperate hug, clinging so tight that it hurts and then a kiss, sweeter than Cas had dared to hope, and hungrier. And it doesn't stop. Not when Cas understands and starts fighting back, not when Cas screams, not when he's broken and bloody. 

He's in the dark. It's silent, all black and quiet and empty, and the only thing he has to keep warm is "I love you." 

It always wears his face. It's hungry. It lies and says he always loved Cas. It lies and says they're going home. It lies and says it could never love him. It takes and it breaks and he's alone in the quiet and the dark. It asks him why he's here, why he just vanished, what he was going to say, he never got to finish. 

It says Dean is dead, gunshot to the head, had to find a way to get to you Cas, I had to. 

It says Castiel died of a knife to the chest and it's been fun to play, it's been so fun to watch you little puppet. 

It uses him and gives him hope and takes it away until Cas is cold cold cold in the black. Until he's tired. Until it's easier to find comfort in the illusion of a warm body pinning him down and tearing into him than it is in the memory he can't believe is real anymore. Until he wants to sleep, slip slide into the quiet. 

Until there's nothing left but echoing empty and an empty vessel looking back at green eyes brimming with tears and a broken voice calling his name, saying "I love you, I always did you dumb sonofabitch." 

He's heard it before.


End file.
